regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes' Graveyard Season 1 Episode 10
Recap The Tenth session sees a brand new party that is made up of Ryan Hufschmid playing a Human Cleric/Monk named Ringe, MargaretKrohn playing a Bugbear Mystic named Volda, Kelly Jean playing a Dwarven Fighter named Tili, and EncounterRP playing a Dwarven Cleric named Grindlebrew. The party starts out in the Shamrock Saloon. The party comes together over a drink, and examines the quest board. They decide to meet with Corbin from the Ruin Trading Company, who is having trouble with pirates that have been raiding his ships. The drink a little longer, and then walk down the street to meet with Corbin. He tells them that they've lost two ships to the raiders, and that they are almost out of supplies. He offers them many options for a reward, and the party eventually settles on some gold and a romantic interest for Grindlebrew. He tells them they will send out their last ship with a skeleton crew to serve as bait for the pirates, and use the party to spring a trap for the pirates. Corbin informs them there is a survivor named Bob from the second ship, and the party questions him for information. They learn that Bob is actually Guy, who tells them that the issue is not actually pirates, but the sea itself that has been destroying the ships. Volda mind melds with Guy, but is unable to glean any relevant memories. She tries again, and sees Guy awaken, with a giant wave crashing into the ship he is on, and a 10 ft. octopus moving down the corridor of the ship. A hole opens in the side of the ship, and Guy tumbles out. As he grabs onto a barrel and floats away, he sees tentacles all about the ship as it is dragged down into the water. The party determines that it is not a Kraken, but several smaller and similar creatures. They ask Guy to join them and gather supplies before leaving town. They go to meet Coleen Pixiebottom, a gnome wizard in Ruin. The taller party members shrink themselves smaller to fit into Coleen's home. They ask her about buying healing potions, and she informs them they are in the wrong place. They ask several questions about how to defeat Krakens. Coleen gets very upset that no one will accept her quest. The party leaves, and Ringe goes to Zorris to buy a healing potion. Guy warns them that heavy armor is dangerous on the water, and both Grindlebrew and Tili switch out their heavier armor for studded leather. They then set sail on the last ship, The Top Deck. The party sails down the river for a short time, and then Ringe spots a huge wave rise up in the middle of the river. The wave crashes over the top of the ship, bringing numerous Octopuses with it. Ringe and Volda are on the upper deck, and Grindlebrew and Tili are on the middle deck. The battle ensues with multiple characters becoming restraining by tentacle attacks and both groups becoming quickly surrounded. The octopuses that aren't attacking the party start to attack the ship, attempting to rip it apart. Tili feeds one of the octopus some food, distracting it. Ringe escapes from one octopus, only to be caught by two others, and goes down. Grindlebrew and Tili slowly start turning the tide in the middle deck, as Volda fights for her life against 4 octopuses on the top deck. Grindlebrew uses a spiritual weapon to fight the octopus, finds more monsters on the bottom deck, and then tries to get to the top deck to help his party. The monsters continue to rip the ship apart. Volda uses a telekinetic wall to block the octopuses as Tili continues to feed more rations to the octopuses on the middle deck. Grindlebrew saves Ringe right before he is about to die. Volda pushes an octopus off the ship with her mind, and then jumps down into the captain's quarters, currently occupied by the crew. Tili feeds rations to a different octopus. Grindlebrew brings down an octopus with his spiritual weapon as he heals Ringe, bringing him back up. Volda turns into a miniature Bugbear and sneaks out of the captain's quarters to join her friends. Ringe rejoins the fight and drops an octopus. Tili moves to the top deck and drops the octopus attacking Grindlebrew. Grindlebrew heals Volda, and then the party sees another large wave moving towards the ship again.... The battle continues on the next episode..... Category:Heroes Graveyard Episodes